


Netflix and Chill: Saphael Style

by hoffkk



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Brotp, Fluff, Humor, LGBTQ Characters, M/M, Netflix and Chill, Saphael, Shadow Hunters, The X Files - Freeform, adorableness, otp, the mortal instruments - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6549067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoffkk/pseuds/hoffkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saphael date night where Raphael discovers The X-Files and how much he truly loves Simon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix and Chill: Saphael Style

**Author's Note:**

> Saphel fic because they are too adorable and my friend really wanted me to write a fic about it! 
> 
> WARNING: CONTAINS FLUFF. LOTS OF FLUFF.

"You can't be serious."  Raphael stated emphatically.

"What?  It's a classic."  Simon said, gesturing toward the large plasma screen with the remote.

"I don't think I'd consider _The X-Files_ a classic." Raphael replied skeptically, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Oh, come on.  Just give it chance.  I promise you won't regret it."  Simon pressed on, offering his boyfriend an adorable smile.

"Didn't you say the same thing to get me to go out with you?"  Raphael asked knowingly.

"Yep."  Simon nodded.  "And guess what?  I was right because you took a chance on me and have no regrets."  He added, stepping closer to Raph and intertwining their fingers together using his free hand.

"Debatable." Raphael teased, relishing the feel of Simon's touch.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." Simon retorted dryly.

Raphael chuckled before responding, "In all seriousness though, I'm not sure _The X-Files_ is my thing."

"It's everybody's thing!"  Simon promised.  "It's got everything... humor, mystery, drama, a little _romance_..."  He said, dragging out the last word as he ran his hand up Raphael's arm to his elbow and then back down in a seductive-like manner.  If Raphael was alive, he would be covered in goose-bumps from the action.

"And aliens."  Raph noted.

"Exactly!"  Simon cheered excitedly, then he noticed Raphael quirking a brow and it suddenly hit him.  "Wait... are you telling me you don't like aliens?  How can you not like aliens!?"  He questioned, completely exasperated.

"They're just so... unrealistic."  Raphael stated matter-of-factly.

"Says the head vampire to his sexy vampire boyfriend." Simon smirked.

"Fair enough." Raphael nodded as he tried to stifle a smirk of his own before he continued.  "I suppose I could watch _one_ episode, but it'll cost you."  Raphael said will a devilish look on his face.

"Done."  Simon retorted quickly, then before Raph could blink, Simon tossed the remote on the couch, grabbed the collar of his boyfriend's shirt, and yanked him forward, crashing their lips together forcefully.

After sharing a long, hot kiss, they parted and a grinning Raph said, "You may hit play now."

Simon's smile grew impossibly bigger as he grabbed the remote and pulled Raphael down onto the black leather sofa all in one motion.  Once, they got settled on the couch, cuddled in next to each other with their feet on the coffee table in front of them, Simon placed his head into the crook of Raph's shoulder and hit play, feeling perfectly content.

It didn't matter that Raphael only agreed to watch one episode because that was all it took to get him hooked.  Before they knew it, they had binged the complete first season and were six episodes into season two.  At this point, their positions had slightly shifted.  Raph was slouched down more, feet still on the table, while Simon was now laying across the sofa on his back, perpendicular to Raphael whose chest he used as a pillow.  Raph had been absentmindedly running his fingers through Simon's brown locks the whole time, until the most recent episode ended.  At the ending of 2x06, Raphael was frozen in disbelief.

"OH, MY GOD!" Raphael cried out as hit sat up straighter. "THEY ABDUCTED HER!"

"Yep."  Simon said, humoring his boyfriend as he settled his head on Raph's lap.

"How can they do that?  I mean, they can't just take her away from Mulder like that!  They're meant to be!  They're soul mates!!!" Raphael ranted on.

"Totally.  That's why I'm sure everything will work out." He told him, giving Raph a reassuring pat on the chest.  "Besides--"  Simon was about to remind him that they had several seasons to go so it was likely that she'd be fine, but he was suddenly interrupted by a whimsical tone.  Digging his phone from his pocket, he hit accept button and spoke, "Hey, Clary, what's up... uh huh... uh huh... yeah, sure...see you in ten."

He rose to a sitting position as he ended the call, snapping Raphael out of his thoughts long enough to say, "Where are you going?"

"Clary is planning a surprise birthday party for her mom."  Simon answered, turning to face the television set and place his feet on the floor, so he could put on his shoes.  "She needs me to help her make a photo collage and a playlist for the DJ."

"But what about our marathon?" Raphael queried, not ready to stop quite yet.

"Babe, we've been watching _The X-Files_ for over 24 hours straight.  I think we're due for a little break." Simon retorted, tone dripping with amusement at how obsessed his boyfriend was with the show.

Sitting upright on the couch, Raphael protested, "but it's a cliff hanger!  We can't stop _now_."

"Look, we're vampires, we don't need sleep, so when I get back we can watch the show all night long... and do a few other things while we're at it."  Simon assured him with a wink and a loving bump of the shoulder, wanting nothing more than to make his man happy.

Raphael offered up a smirk and replied, "Fine... so, how long will you be hanging out with your mundane?"

" _Clary_ is great at party planning, but also pretty technologically challenged when it comes to computers, so it'll be a little while... two, maybe three hours?"  Simon told him.

Raph sighed then responded dryly, "I suppose I can be dead without you for a little while."

"On that note, I'll see you later."  Simon said, giving his boyfriend a quick kiss on the cheek before speeding away.

Before he could make it out the door, Raphael used his own supernatural speed to intercept him and then used his strength to slam him into the wall affectionately. 

"What the hell?"  Simon asked, caught completely off-guard by the movement.

As Raph gripped the front of Simon's shirt and stared mischievously into his eyes, he smirked and said, "Is that anyway to kiss your boyfriend goodbye?"

A small smile formed on Simon's lips, but he didn't say anything, so Raphael continued, "I think- no... I _know_ you can do better than that.  As a matter of fact, I--"  Before he could utter another word, Simon had Raphael pinned against the wall on the opposite side of the room with his lips pressed firmly against his.  Simon let his tongue explore Raph's mouth for a long moment before he pulled back, gave him one last lingering Eskimo kiss, and sped away into the night.

Raphael couldn't help but smile as he walked back over to the couch with a noticeable spring in his step.  He used to think Simon was just an annoying mundane, then just an annoying newborn vampire, but now he thought of Simon as one of the best things to ever happen to him.  All the things he once saw as irritating about Simon, he now found endearing.  Life, or in this case the afterlife, was a funny thing and love was even funnier, and right now Raphael was enjoying both more than he ever thought he possibly could.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Don't be afraid to let me know what you think! :)


End file.
